tvadvertisementsfandomcom-20200215-history
K-fee
K-fee Is a German Coffee Drink brand based in Berlin, Germany, that is infamous for it's commercials that involve, "Screamers". Wihch are ads used to demonstrate the effects of their products. In 2004, K-Fee (Kaffee), a caffeinated energy drink from Germany, launched a series of advertisements that featured a peaceful clip, like a car cruising through a grassy hillside, or two lovers running toward each other at a beach. The clip is interrupted by a zombie or gargoyle potentially scaring the viewer. At the end of the advertisement appears the slogan, "So wach warst du noch nie", which translates from German to "Ever been so wide awake?". The internet version has the final words "Now...go change your shorts and get back to work!". Three "less caffeine" commercials were released, featuring a man in a monster suit or a man dressed as a teddy bear, minus the screams. The zombie and the gargoyle actors are brothers. Both from California. Brad, and Adam Johnson, and was made at Cobblestone Film Production., and by Jung Von Matt. Car The commercial begins with a relaxing scene of a white car driving down a grassy hillside to soothing music. When the car passes behind a large tree, the camera follows. When it pans off the tree, the car is gone. Then, a zombie with a frightening scream then suddenly pops into the scene very briefly, scaring the viewer. This was filmed in France. Fishing This shows a man fishing, and not long afterwards the zombie appears, surprisingly not looking directly into the camera as she screams. This was filmed in Lake Cuyamaca, in Julian, California. Yoga This shows a person practicing yoga on a cliff, and as soon as the person lifts their hand, the zombie seemingly appears out of nowhere, screaming. Her face is obscured by the dark. This was filmed in Joshua Tree National Park, in California. Meadow A view over a field is shown, and the camera stops moving at a certain point. Not long after, the zombie shows up from the left side of the screen and screams. This was filmed in Central California. Surfing This is a far away view of a man going to the ocean to go surfing. Then the zombie appears from the right side of the screen and screams. This also seems to use the same footage of the zombie that's used in the car commercial but zoomed in. This was filmed in Half Moon Bay, California. (37°20'45.0"N 122°24'04.8"W). Beach This depicts two lovers on a beach about to kiss, and just as they do, the gargoyle jumps up screaming from the bottom of the screen, blocking the view, with blood dripping from his mouth. This was filmed in Santa Monica, California/Venice Beach. (34°01'20.3"N 118°30'48.9"W). Boardwalk This shows a relaxing scene of a boardwalk near a beach, along with a jogger running who stops to take a break and to look at the beach, and is heard panting in the background, then pretty soon the camera turns to the beach and then stops, when the gargoyle appears upside-down and screams. This was filmed in Moonstone Beach, California. (35°34'29.8"N 121°06'47.7"W). Buddha This depicts a woman meditating near a Buddha statue, when the gargoyle jumps up screaming. His face is so close to the camera that it is out of focus. This was filmed in Los Angeles. Golf A man is shown golfing from far away, when the gargoyle appears upside-down and screams. This was filmed in Palm Springs, California. Light In January 2006, K-fee released new commercials for their line of Latte macchiato drinks that parodied their own prank flash-style commercials. Using the footage from three of K-fee's most popular commercials (Auto, Beach, and Golf), the company replaced the frightening image of a zombie or gargoyle at the end of the ad with a man in ordinary clothes, a man in a Halloween mask, or a man in a bear mascot costume appearing slowly and saying "boo" or "bwa-ha-ha", followed by the text "Jetzt auch mit weniger Koffein" (which translates as "Now also with less caffeine") and an image of a Latte Macchiato bottle with less heartbeat. Cast & Crew * Director: Kai Sehr * Actors: Brad Johnson (Zombie), Adam Johnson (Gargoyle / Batboy) * Producer: Kai Stoecker * Advertising Agency: Jung von Matt (Hamburg, Germany) * Creative Directors: Costantin Kaloff, Ove Gley * Art Director: Frank Aldorf * Production Company: Cobblestone Filmproduktion * Sound Design: Doublehead * Post Production: Deli Pictures * Copywriters: Daniel Frericks, Eskil Puhl * Aired on the following channels: ProSieben, Kabel Eins, Sat 1 Radio or extra light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dODzmAGhUi8&t=151s K-fee Videos That Include Radio Ones https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-wkeQyhmm8 K-fee Videos That Only Includes Extra Light Possible Remakes In 2018, a YouTube user named, Finder Lurker, who had upload several clips of "modernized" K-fee advertisements that were more millennial-based, contained more situations regarding so, and having a ghost/demon as the monster instead of the zombie or the gargoyle. They also had uploaded clips of the radio version of the advertisements, and even lite versions of the same ones, as well as "espresso" ones which are in the meme format. These are still unproven, and as of now, the actor for the ghost/demon is Devin Millar. The user continues to upload more of them, and posted pictures of K-fee's social media pages, and they claim that all of the advertisements are from the website, and as of now, everything is yet to proven to be official. Gallery